The two-dimensional code, which represents a series of binary data by using a black and white rectangular pattern, is a very common readable bar code. After the two-dimensional code is analyzed by an electronic apparatus, a string represented by the black and white rectangular pattern can be obtained. The two-dimensional code may represent strings of different formats. In this way, the electronic apparatus can realize various functions such as opening a web page, payment, sending an e-mail, and sending a short message, etc. by analyzing the two-dimensional code.
Therefore, almost all electronic apparatuses have the capability to analyze two-dimensional codes. Based on this, manufacturers or users of the electronic apparatuses may need to understand an electronic apparatus's capability of analyzing a two-dimensional code. Therefore, how to test an electronic apparatus's capability of analyzing a two-dimensional code is an urgent problem to be solved.